Problematic Love
by Vikay
Summary: Musa and Riven are the problematic couple of Winx Club. It seem like they're finally working it out, but then Riven does a fatal mistake: He's kissing another girl! Will Musa forgive him and does their relationship get another chance? Or is it done for good? [Story set after SoLK, but the Winx are still in Alfea / Translated from german / Chapter 2 of 33 / On hiatus]
1. Why?

**A/N: Hello everyone who is more or less interested in this story :)**

 **Some of you may realize that I've already uploaded this fanfiction once, but deleted it again. The reason was that I started writing this in german back when I was, like, 14 - and of course I wasn't really satisfied with what I'd written anymore. So I started to edit the story (not much, just a bit, but what I've changed was necessary) and translate it into english again.**

 **As you can tell, I'm german, and even though I'm more or less fluent in english, of course I make mistakes - a bunch of them. So if you see any mistakes - whether it's just a typo or a huge grammatical error doesn't matter - please tell me.**

 **I'll try to update this story every Saturday, but I can't and won't promise anything. Sometimes I might post the next chapter on Sunday, but it's more likely that, if I'm not posting on Saturday, I won't post at all that week.**

 **Now, I hope you'll enjoy the story :)**

* * *

My only thought was to get away from here, as far as possible. Away from him, the boy who had so often broken my heart, who had always got a second chance, and had messed up again. Why did I do this to myself?

I wanted to surprise him, a beautiful picnic by the lake, just the two of us, alone. And as soon as I had arrived at Red Fountain, I had already seen him, a girl in his arm, his lips on hers ...

And then his eyes suddenly darted to me, startled, and his lips immediately left hers.

I could not tell what he did afterwards. I had started run. Away from him, the girl and all the prying eyes of bystanders. I was not aware of where I wanted to go, but before I could think about it, I was at the lake, sitting on a stone and cried.

Why? Why did he do this to me? What had I done to him that he treated me that? It was such a terrible feeling, I felt sick, like I would throw up while the stitches just below my chest killed me, as if a thousand swords at once stabbed into it. The tears flowed down my cheeks and I clung to the stone I was sitting on, just to get a hold on something.

So I remained, my view adressing the horizon. I had no feeling of time, just saw the sun, which slowly mingled with the red of its setting.

„Musa", a voice suddenly called behind me.

„Musa!" Again. Who was calling me?

„Musa!" That was Bloom, definitely.

„Musa!" And Flora.

„I found her", said another voice, barely a few steps away from me, which was unmistakably Stella. I immediately heard the sound of steps and breaking wood, and then there were my five best friends surrounding me; Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Layla.

„Musa, here you are. Brandon told me about Riven, that asshole, and we-"

Even though I did not look up, I realized that the rest told Stella by a look at her that she had once again been insensitive.

„Musa?", Flore asked softly and kneeled down, so she could directly look into my eyes. „How are you?"

I did not feel like talking, so I only said a grumpy 'shit'. It was clear that the smile of the other was a mixture of pity and amusement.

„What are you doing now?", Bloom asked cautiously.

„What do you think? I go back to Alfea and get to sleep. I'm really tired."

And so I got up, turnt my back to them and left for Alfea.


	2. So tempting

I woke up and sat bolt upright in my bed.

No, I did not have a nightmare, to be honest I had dreamed nothing at all. I had no idea what had waken me up for the sixth time that night, but each of these moments created a familiar face in my mind: Riven.

I could not and did not want to sleep anymore. The cup of tea Flora had made me earlier still stood on the table. Apparently, the tea did not do well, as my stomach started to ache. I slowly rose and then quickly I pulled my jacket, and very quietly, on tiptoe, I groped out of the room. The door that I pushed made a noise that actually should have woken up the whole school, but after I was sure to hear Stella's snoring, I went on.

The school was dead, of course. It was in the middle of the night. No one was awake – or wandering around Alfea – except me, and so I succeeded to get outside without any embarrassing encounters. But what did I want to do? To the lake.

I did not know why I was always thinking of the lake. The place attracted me. I used to be at the sea pretty often with my parents – back when my mother had still been alive. This place seemed full of peace and silence, at least from the outside.

When I had traversed the forest, I saw the black water in front of me, without a breeze blowing; it felt so heavenly, it already seemed unreal. A small, lonely water lily floated on the big hole of water. So alone. Without other sea flowers at her side that held her back and gave their maintenance. Just a breeze, a fish or a witch who had fun in destroying nature and she would perish. No help.

Just going down ... feeling the silence ... away from everyone else, from all these problems ... nothing. How beautiful all of this sounded. So tempting.

No more Riven, no one to hurt me, to play with me. Nobody damaging my already torn and wounded heart even more after somewhat trying to heal it. So tempting.

A cool breeze took my face and drove through my hair. A wonderful feeling. The water lily seemed to dance with the wind, this small breeze, which only lasted seconds. Windless. Silence. Everything as wonderful as painted. No cloud in the jet-black sky, only stars, bright, light, small, large, and the moon. Full Moon. How it – or rather its reflection in the water, which was so silent, as if it were a picture of the environment – could fascinate you so much.

On the other side of the sea I saw something sparkle. Nymphs! The night was their day, their lives. How free they seemed and how beautifully they fit in this delightful image. So tempting.

A breeze, stronger than its predecessor, pushed me from behind to the lake, such a welcoming lake. So tempting.

Again, the rose of the water danced with it, stronger than before. Tempting as previously. It seemed as if it was singing a song, without worries, without suffering ... in the depths of the lake.

I walked towards the lake, very slowly, careful not to confuse this beauty of nature, not to frighten, just to be part of it. Once the cool, pleasant water touched my feet, I took off my jacket, silent and still, like everything here, even though it kind of felt like a whole orchestra was playing.

Deeper and deeper I went into the water and it wrapped around me like an old friend. It got up to my shoulders, I saw the lights on the other side, and then I saw nothing but the sea; the sea from the inside, not as an outsider.

I felt the water penetrating my mouth and nose, and a weird feeling spread through my body, and before I could regain full awareness, before I could start to panic, I lost consciousness...


End file.
